1. Field
The present invention relates to a modular automotive multimedia and telematic extension box and head unit.
2. Background
A user may want to connect a portable electronic device to an automobile's infotainment system. To do so, the automobile must be pre-configured to accept the device either through a hardwired interface or a pre-defined wireless interface and a corresponding pre-defined software interface. A user may also want to add new applications, revisions to improve existing applications, or add new communication protocols for new devices to the vehicle's infotainment system after the vehicle has been built. Once the automobile is built, the factory-installed infotainment system has traditionally been difficult to update without fall replacement of the head unit. An automotive dealer may want the flexibility to add this capability onto the car at the point of sale inexpensively and quickly, with minimum tear-up of the vehicle. The user may want this ability as well while maintaining the vehicle's interior styling.
Thus, there is a need for a modular automotive multimedia and telematic extension box and mating head unit to allow the dealer to add value to the vehicle at the point of sale, and allow both the dealer and user to continue to maintain vehicle value and styling through upgradeability for new devices, applications, communication profiles, and software updates.